Dear Reader
by Kaiyako Kagami
Summary: Go on, don't be shy, ask your favorite or even most hated character about their life and habits!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Okay, I've never done this before, but that's why it's going to be so much fun I guess. I've read a few of them like this and I enjoyed it immensely.

Feel free to send your questions through a review or message me through my profile.

The format of questions should be sent as:

**To:** Character

_Insert Question_

**From:** Pen Name/What you want to be called

There can be three of the format above for different characters. You can ask up to five questions for each character.

I will reply in much the same way.

**To:** Character

_Insert Question_

**From:** Pen Name/What you want to be called

Dear Y/N,

_Answer/s_

**From** Character

Thanks for reading, and click that go button! Hope you enjoy

_**-**__**Kaiyako Kagami**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well here goes something!

* * *

**To:** Atobe Keigo

-How do you make your hair stand like that?  
-From who did you get that ore-sama?  
-In the movie Atobe's gift, why did you save Tezuka?  
-How can you be so stupid and make a bet about your hair?? and loose -.-  
-Do you have a personal trainer?

**From:** shadowkaru15

Dear Shadowkaru15,

Ore-sama's hair like himself, is extraordinary, it is completely natural. Be awed by the power of my hair! Smirks

Yuushi: You will not believe how much gel he uses…

Atobe: Ore-sama demands you stay out of this!

Yuushi: Rolls eyes

Atobe: -Clears throat- As for Ore-sama, I came up with it myself when I discovered my godly skill at tennis and every other aspect of life.

Shishido: -Scoffs- Yeah, and we all go to Seigaku…

Atobe: -Glares At Him- If I didn't save Tezuka than my only rival would be that puny kid. In which case Ore-sama might as well give up tennis all together!

Shishido: -Whispers- It's 'cause he's secretly in love with him.

Yuushi: -Nods-

Atobe: Ore-sama is not stupid! I simply did not expect the kid to be that good. You would have lost to, Ore-sama has nothing to be ashamed of-

Mukahi: Short form…he's a nut.

Atobe: I am seriously reconsidering your regular positions…why are you here anyways?!

Yuushi/Shishido/Mukahi: Shrug and point to authoress She did it.

Atobe: -Glares At Them- Yes, I did have a few personal trainers, but they were in awe and decided to better themselves-

Yuushi: He drove them crazy and they quit.

Mukahi: So sad, so sad…

_Until next time, Ore-sama bids you farewell!_

**Atobe Keigo**

_Captain__ Hyotei Academy Tennis Team_

* * *

**To:** Genchirou Sanada

-Why do you always wear that hat?  
-Where did you get that hat?  
-If Yukimura told you to jump off a bridge, would you do it and why?  
-Why do you always say "tarundoru"?  
-You do kendo right? How good are you?  
-Do you ever just want to take Kirihara and pet him like a kitty?  
-Do you plan on doing tennis in later years (coach, pro, etc)?  
-Can I have your children? XD

**From:** Hime-chan

Dear Hime-chan,

I'm not sure, I just do. It helps get the sun out of my eyes. I bought it at some store by the train station I think…

If Yukimura-bouchou asked me to jump off a bridge…? Probably…because

Marui: A man must always do as his wife asks! -Authoress and him crack up-

Sanada: -Seething- Marui, Kagami!

-After Slapping-

Sanada: -Shrugs- Its habit, like Tezuka saying don't let your guard down.

Kagami: And Baka-sama saying "Be in awe of my prowess"

Sanada: Yes I do kendo, good but I'm better at tennis. And no…I do not want to pet Kirihara…

Niou: He's just saying that, I've seen the way he looks at him!

Marui/Kagami: -Nods- Haven't we all…

-Post Slapping-

Sanada: I see myself becoming a professional tennis player, we all know I'm good enough.

Akaya: Someone's taking a page out of Echizen's book. Smirk

Sanada: As for your last question…um…

Marui: Shhh! It's _that _time of month for bouchou!

Akaya: What time of month Senpai?

Kagami: Maybe when your older Akaya…

Yukimura: Sanada!!

Kagami: Too late…

**Genchirou Sanada**

_Vice-captain: Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku_

* * *

**To:** Ryoma Echizen

What is your goal that made you a tennis player?

**From:** Twilight Kyu

Dear Twilight Kyu,

What originally made me want to become a tennis player was to beat that perverted monk of a father, what made me stay is wanting to beat all the other great players.

**Ryoma Echizen**

_Super Rookie_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay…that didn't turn out how I would have liked it to…ugh…I got them messed up and it came out weird-ish. Please keep in mind this is my first try -puppy face-


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, I hope I answered the questions as well as you wanted.

* * *

**To:** Mizuki Hajime

-What do you think about people who say your fashion choices suck?  
-Are you jealous that Higa Chuu get to wear purple as their uniforms?  
-How did you get into the habit of using 'nfu'?  
-What are your thoughts on Fuji Shūsuke?

**From:** Acrobatic Neko

Dear Acrobatic Neko,

First of all I know my style is king, anyone who can't see that is either blind or extremely jealous, and occasionally both.

Akazawa: Keep dreamin' buddy…

Mizuki: What was that?!

Akazawa: …Nothing

Mizuki: Hmm…about that now that you mention it. Akazawa! We need a uniform change!

Akazawa: -Groans-

Mizuki: Why I say 'nfu?' Not sure, just habit I guess.

St. Rudolph Team: -Le Gasp- Mizuki doesn't know something?!

Mizuki: -Rolls eyes- My thoughts of Shusuke, he's a great player but… He doesn't even remember my name! –Sulks-

Yuuta: I'm sure he does!

Mizuki: -Sniff- Really?

Yuuta: Oh definitely!

Shusuke: -Shows Up- Hey there, Yuuta, Akazawa, Mitsuki!

Mizuki: See! –Sulks-

Akazawa: Harsh…

**Mizuki Hajime**

_Manager St. Rudolph Tennis Team_

* * *

**To:** Masaharu Niou

Why do you have long hair? Why do you play pranks? Marry me? XD

**From:** Amy-Li

Dear Amy-Li,

Why doesn't my hair look awesome? –Smirk-

Akaya: Porcupine

Niou: -Vein Anime Style- What was that brattling?!

Seiichi: Now, now, calm down kids.

Niou: Pranks are fun, -Snickers- especially on Sanada.

Sanada: What?!

Niou: -Gulp- Nothing, as for your last question, I'm afraid I'll have to decline; I'm far too young to be tied down.

Akaya: Deep…did Yagyuu teach you that?

Niou: -Vein- Get back here brattling! –Runs After Akaya-

Yukimura: And the chase begins… -Sigh-

**Masaharu Niou**

_The Trickster_

* * *

**To:** Bunta Marui

Why are you so cute? Why do you PMS? Why do you have pink hair? Marry me too?

**From:** Amy-Li

Dear Amy-Li,

-Smirks- I'm a genius and I'm beautiful, be in awe of my awesomeness! For I am the complete package

Jackal: Show off…

Atobe: More importantly, that's _my _line!

Rikkai Dai: -Looks At Atobe- What are _you _doing here?!

Atobe: -Huffs- Ore-sama can be anywhere!

Rikkai Dai: -Shrug-

Marui: You're all just jealous –To Atobe and Jackal- Anyway, for your second question… -Finally sinks in- HEY! I do NOT PMS! I ain't a chick, ya hear-?

Niou: Suuuure! –Sarcasm and Smirk-

Marui: And my hair ain't pink! It's red, red I tell you, red!

Niou: -Shakes head- poor, poor, pinky!

Marui: RED, Damnit, RED!

Kagami: And he says he doesn't PMS, well for both your second and third question…unfortunately he was born that way…

Marui: -Sulks In Corner and Mutters- Red, red, red, red

Akaya: -Tugs on Jacket-

Kagami: Yes?

Akaya: What's PMS?

Kagami: Uhh…

Sanada: As for your last question…marriage, um, you might hold that off until you meet J-i-r-o-h.

Atobe: Jiroh?

Rikkai Dai: No don't say it!

Marui: -Screams- Jiroh?! WHERE?! RUN!

Kagami: …Damn too late

Akaya: What's PMS?

Rikkai Dai/Atobe/Kagami: …Well Akaya maybe when you're older.

**Bunta Marui**

_Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Tensai_

* * *

**To:** Kunimitsu Tezuka

-Why don't you show emotion? Is it like a family tradition?  
-In Atobe's Gift, what did you think when Atobe saved you?  
-Are you really immune to Inui's juice?  
-Why don't you get contacts instead of those glasses? (even though you still look cool in glasses)  
-What do you really think about your team?

**From:** Angelgirl227

Dear Angelgirl227,

It isn't a family tradition, and I was just born like this.

Kagami: Scary…

Tezuka: He saved me, what's there to think? Besides, it doesn't make up for injuring my arm.

Shusuke: Touchy

Tezuka: Yes, I am immune.

Kagami: Nope, his hand quivers. –Smirk-

Shusuke: -Smile- Too proud to admit it, eh, Tezuka?

Inui: Iie, Data

Echizen: Mada Mada Dane, Bouchou

Tezuka: Kagami, Fuji, Inui, Echizen, 1,000 laps, around the whole school. NOW! For the glasses, I'm a lot more use to them. Thanks though…As for my team.

Seigaku: -Leans in expectantly-

Tezuka: Complete Idiots, all of them

Seigaku: -Anime Fall- BOUCHOU!

**Kunimitsu Tezuka**

_Team Captain, Seigaku_

* * *

**To:** Yuuta Fuji

Can I be your girlfriend? XD Even if you're already going out with that Mizuki freak?

**From:** Resonance Breaks Glass

Dear Resonance Breaks Glass,

Well…um

Shusuke: As the older brother you have my permission –Smile-

Mizuki: Yuuta!

Yuuta: -Gulps-

Shinji: Hmm, It's that time of month. Maybe we should all runaway now. Yes, I think that might be the best idea, he looks ready to kill. What's with that purple shirt?

Kagami: Um…Shinji?

Shinji: Who are you? What am I doing here? Where is the place? St. Rudolph? I don't even like this school. Are we doing a Q & A?

Kagami: -Sigh- Explain later, help me hold him back!

Kagami/Shinji: -Holds Back Murderous Looking Mizuki-

Yuuta: -Gulps- For your sake I think we better not…

Mizuki: -Screaming- Who is this girl?!

Shinji: Who is this guy? Why is he so obsessed with that other guy? Why are we holding him back? Isn't this the team's job? –On and On-

**Yuuta Fuji**

_Lefty Killer_

* * *

**To:** Ryoma Echizen

- Are you really left-handed?

- Besides playing tennis and billards, are you also good in kendo?

- Have you ever gotten into a fight?

- Would you like to appear as a guest character in my upcoming Detective School Q fic in 2009? If you do, which role would you like to portray: a good guy or a villain?

- Besides tennis, have you ever met or encounter with other sports players (i.e Tsubasa from Captain Tsubasa or Ren Mihasi from Big Windup)?

**From:** Mask Rider Roy

Dear Mask Rider Roy,

Yes, I am left handed, but I can play tennis with both hands. I don't know if I'm good at it or not, but I know the basics.

Momo: Yup, this brat gets into fights all the time! And then challenges them to a tennis match and wins. –Gives Ryoma A Noogie-

Ryoma: Easy on the head, Momo!

Eiji: Nya, nya! He would love to appear as the guest. Can I as well?

Ryoma: I'd prefer being the good guy.

Kagami: I know! You can have Atobe as the evil person. –Evil Laugh-

Shusuke: Good idea! –Smirks-

Atobe: -Shows Up Out Of No Where- Ore-sama? Evil? Unthinkable?! Be awed by my angelic-ness!

Shishido: -Rolls His Eyes- Freak…

Ryoma: Um, no I don't think I've ever met them. Heard of them though.

Eiji: Nya! O'chibi's too lazy to go meet new people! Bad O'chibi!

Atobe: Ore-sama bids you farewell!

Kagami: And as per usual…no one cares.

Momo: -Nods-

Atobe: -Sulks In Corner-

Shishido: Pathetic…

**Ryoma Echizen**

_Super Rookie_

* * *

**To:** Kajimoto Takahisa

-Do you have a girlfriend/boyfriend, if yes then who?  
-Is Wakato really straight?  
-How insane can your team be?  
-What do you think of Mizuki from St. Rudolph?

**From:** seigakuprodigy

Dear seigakuprodigy,

No, I'm not seeing anyone at the moment. Well…he says he is but…you can never really tell. –Shudders- I hope so.

Hiroshi: Hey! I heard that! I am so straight, I-

Kagami: Moving on…

Kajimoto: Lets just say worse than Kirihara when he's on a sugar high. –Eye brow twitches- I don't like him very much.

Wakato: Yeah! Really man what's with those clothes, _come on-_

Kajimoto: -Whispers- See what I mean, you never really _know_!

Wakato: I heard that!

**Kajimoto Takahisa**

_Captain Jyosei Tennis Team_

* * *

**To:** Mizuki Hajime & Atobe Keigo

Have you ever questioned your taste in fashion? Or has anyone mentioned your lack of color correspondence? Especially given the case when you both wear fluorescent and gaudy outfits that even I, as a girl would be ashamed to be seen in?

**From: **brightandsunny

Dear brightandsunny,

Atobe: Nope, not once. Ore-sama never questions himself –Flicks His Hair-

Mizuki: My taste is perfect –Smirks-

Atobe: Who would _dare _mention to Ore-sama, in his greatness his taste is clothes is incorrectly not in correspondence?

Kagami: I believe Shishido did just the other day…

Shishido: Don't remind me! I had to run 100 laps thanks to that!

Mizuki: Are you actually implying so? –Glares-

Yuuta: -Gulps- I have a bad feeling about this…

Mizuki: What do you mean you would be ashamed?! Are you color blind or something, my taste is perfect.

Atobe: And Ore-sama's is MORE perfect times a million!

Shishido: …

Kagami: I agree with her…I would never wear anything like that.

Shishido: No normal person would.

Mizuki/Atobe: WHAT WAS THAT?!

**Mizuki Hajime/Atobe Keigo**

_Manager St. Rudolph/Captain Hyotei Academy_

* * *

**To:** Akaya Kirihara

Have you ever thought about going to see a psychiatrist or receiving treatment for a possible case of schizophrenia, or at least for bipolarize or severe anger management?

**From:** brightandsunny

Dear brightandsunny,

Thought about it, ain't gonna happen. I don't need it, but if you want to know what drive me crazy look over there –points to Niou-

Niou: -Whistles Innocently-

Akaya: I don't need help! Really! Believe me! –Babble Inaudibly-

Rikkai Dai: -Steps Away-

Akaya: You've gotta believe me!

Kagami: …And we've gotta go. –Whispers- Sanada do something! He's loosing it again!

**Akaya Kirihara**

_Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku 2__nd__ Year Ace_

* * *

**To:** Seiichi Yukimura

When Kirihara is in his bouts of violence, shouldn't you, as buchou attempt to stop it (like take him to see a psychiatrist)? It can't be good for his health or for his opponents for that matter.

**From:** brightandsunny

Dear brightandsunny,

-Smiles his: I'm superior smile- Now why would I do that? He seems alright and he doesn't get too badly injured. I'd step in if something excessive happened. As for the matter of the opponents health…

Niou: Should we care?

Yukimura: What he said.-Smiles-

**Seiichi Yukimura**

_Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Captain_

* * *

**To:** Shusuke Fuji, Seiichi Yukimura, Atsushi Kisarazu, and Ryou Kisarazu

Has anyone ever mistaken you for a girl?

**From:** brightandsunny

Dear brightandsunny,

Shusuke: -Sadistic Smile- Nope, never. Why do you think so?

Seiichi: -Smiles- Once or twice and the hospital, -Smirk- But I don't think they'll ever be doing it again.

Kagami/Shishido: -Shudders-

Atsushi: Um...not since I cut my hair.

Ryou: What's wrong with a guy having long hair?! I don't look like a chick! Why can't people understand that?! I ain't a chick, I swear-

Shishido: I'm guessing that's a yes…

Kagami: -Nods-

**Shusuke Fuji**/_Seigaku no Tensai_

**Seiichi Yukimura**/_Captain Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku_

**Atsushi Kisarazu**/_St. Rudolph_

**Ryou Kisarazu**/_Rokkaku_

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and asking questions! Hope you enjoyed! While you're here, who do you think is your favorite Seigaku Regular? I'll count up the votes for next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**C h a p t e r **

**F o u r**

**To:** Renji Yanagi

1. Why do you keep your eyes closed?  
2. Have you ever had a girl tell you you're hot?  
3. What would you say if I called you smexy, and cool?  
4. Would you date me?

**From:** Yuki-chan21

Dear Yuki-chan21,

I keep my eyes closed because I can't be bothered to open them, um…yeah sure a few girls have told me that.

Niou: -Scoff- How does he get dates?

Marui: -Laughs- Someone's jealous…!

Niou: Shut it pinky!

Marui: My hair is RED, damnit RED!

Yanagi: -Clears throat- Like I was saying, I would thank you.

Marui/Niou: He'll date you!

Yanagi: -Glares- That was a question for me fools!

Sanada: Marui, Niou, 15 laps!

Akaya: Can you divide 15 by 10?

Yukimura: -Sweat drop-

Yanagi: I'm sorry, but we come from two different universes, the two dimensional one and the three dimensional one.

Niou/Marui: Oh come on!

Sanada: 200 LAPS!

Akaya: Is 200 divisible by 10?

**Renji Yanagi**

_Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku_

* * *

**To:** Sadaharu Inui

1. Where did you get those glasses?  
2. Did you know you look hot without glasses?  
3. What exactly do you put in those drinks you have?  
4. And will you marry me?

**From:** Yuki-chan21

Dear Yuki-chan21,

I got the glasses on the recommendations of a doctor and bought them at a store near my house. Um…no, I haven't been told that before…Iie data.

Eiji: -Slaps Forehead-

Shinji: Wow…he really doesn't know how to react humanly, does he? What's up with that anyways? Why do you need so much data?

Kagami: -Slaps Hand Over Shinji's Mouth-

Inui: -Clears Throat- Unfortunately that's a secret that I don't tell anyone…-Smirk- Tezuka might be angry if I told him.

Seigaku: Except Tezuka –Gulp- That sounds bad…

Inui: I will answer the question much like Renji, though I tell you we are nothing alike…

Kagami: Suuuree…

Shinji: But they both collect information, they're obsessed with data, they're both in ninth grade, the both-

Inui: Yes, well like I was saying. If you were from the two dimensional world-

Eiji: He would say yes. Nya! Why can't we travel through dimensions, Kaiyako?

Kagami: Um…take it away Inui

Inui: -Gives Long Lengthy Explanation-

Seigaku/Kagami/Shinji: -Falls Asleep-

**Sadaharu Inui**

_Seishun Academy_

* * *

**To:** Gakuto Mukahi

Why are you so short?  
How much do you hate Kikumaru Eiji?  
Are you obsses with Oshitari Yuushi?

**From:** kay54

Dear kay54,

-Anime Vein- I am NOT short! Who says I'm short?! The rest of you are just giants that what you are!

Shishido: -Snickers- Looks like someone didn't drink his milk.

Mukahi: SHUT UP!

Atobe: Take Ore-sama's example and become taller. –Smirks-

Hyotei: -Sweat drop-

Mukahi: Grr…Kikumaru Eiji must DIE! Enough said…I am NOT obsessed with Yuushi!

Shishido: Then explain the big poster of him in your room…

Mukahi: What were YOU doing in Gakuto-sama's home Shishido!?

Kagami: It was just one picture either…

Mukahi: YOU TWO WILL PAY! TELL THEM BOUCHOU!

Atobe: What else did you see?

Mukahi: -Anime Fall-

Yuushi: -Moves Away-

Mukahi: Nooo! Yuushi!

**Gakuto Mukahi**

_Acrobatic Hyotei Regular_

* * *

**To:** Akaya Kirihara

1. Why's your hair so crazy and seaweed-like? BTW is cute!  
2. Do you love your sister or...abuse her?.  
3. What are you gonna do on your Sweet16? Invite me  
4. Are you gonna have a girlfriend?  
5. Are you into Pokemon?

**From:** pizzaslices

Dear pizzaslices,

-Smirks- My hair is great, ain't it? Well it was just always like this. Uh…I love her, but she's the one that abuses me -.- so bossy!

Niou: I pity her –Snickers-

Kirihara: -Glares At Him-

Marui: He's going into devil mode.

Kagami: -Hides Behind Marui- Do something!

Kirihara: I don't know yet, don't have it planned out. –Smirk- But I'm not responsible for anyone getting hurt. –Evil Laugh- It is my birthday after all.

Yukimura: I'm sure he'll invite you if we can cross dimensions in that time.

Kirihara: Nope, no girlfriend.

Marui: Everyone's scared of him –Smirk-

Kirihara: It's not like _you _do either.

Marui: So? I have a fan clubs, because I'm a genius.

Kirihara: Pokemon…No

Niou: -Hits Him On The Head- No lying! I've seen your Pokemon cards!

Kirihara: Yukimura Bouchou, Niou's picking on me again!

Yukimura: -Smiles His: Deal With It Smile-

**Akaya Kirihara**

_Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Ace_

* * *

**To:** Shusuke Fuji

-You're a tensai at tennis. So, are you a tensai at everything you do?  
-Do you like anyone at the moment?

**From:** TheMadHatter

Dear TheMadHatter,

Nope not everything, I do pretty well in school, but that's more because I try hard. I am not that great a cook when it comes to regular food. But I do my own style of cooking pretty well. –Smile-

Eiji: -Shudders- Wasabi Roles…

Momo: Inui Juice…

Seigaku: Minus Tezuka/Inui/Fuji Sadist…

Fuji: -Smile- What?

Seigaku: Nothing!

Fuji: Thought so…No not anyone at the moment…but there is this cute girl in my class…hmm.

Kagami: -Thinking- _Lucky girl!_

Fuji Fangirls Faraway: We must **kill** her!

**Shusuke Fuji**

_Tensai, Seigaku Tennis Team_

* * *

**To:** Ryoma Echizen

-Do you like anyone at the moment?  
-Do you like living in Japan or America better?  
-How did you feel when you had lost your memory?

**From:** TheMadHatter

Dear TheMadHatter,

No I don't like anyone right now.

Momo: S-a-k-u-n-o

Eiji: Nya? Sakuno? O'chibi's got a girlfriend?

Ryoma: -To Momo- Ann-lover

Momo: W-what?! –Bright Red- Who says I like Ann?

Kaidoh: Fsshhh…porcupine!

Momo: What was that viper?! Start Punching Each Other

Ryoma: Well, I don't really mind living in America, but I like it much better here. More competition. –Smirk-

Eiji: Nya…that's all that O'chibi thinks about!

Oishi: There, there Eiji…

Ryoma: It was really irritating is all I thought…

* * *

**To:** Eiji Kikumaru

-First of all. Eiji-kun, I absolutely love how you are so adorable.  
-Second. How did you, Momo-chan, and Ryoma-kun become such bestfriends? I mean, You all are in different grades and have different personalities. So, how did it happen?

**From:** TheMadHatter

Dear TheMadHatter,

Thank you, thank you! Its always good to know I'm loved –Chibi Form- Well, we may have different personalities, but we all like similar things. Like Tennis and eating burgers so they usually go to eat at the joint downtown after practice. I guess that's how…

Thanks again, nya!

**Eiji Kikumaru**

_Acrobatic Doubles Genius_

* * *

**To:** Atobe Keigo & Mizuki Hajime

-Keigo-kun and Hajime-kun, don't you listen to what the others say. I actually like some of your fashion choices. And, I too love the color purple.  
-Hajime-kun, don't worry Syusuke-kun is only pretending to not remember your name because, you're closer to Yuuta.  
-Now, for my questions. Keigo-kun, have your parents ever tried to get you betrothed?  
-And, Hajime-kun, how do you feel about your team?

**From:** TheMadHatter

Dear TheMadHatter,

Mizuki: Thank you! Finally someone who understands, purple is truly a lovely color.

Atobe: Ore-sama is in awe of your taste. –Smiles Approvingly-

Yuuta: -Gulps- Yeah! I'm sure that's it as well.

Mizuki: Oh thank the heavens! –Anime Tears-

Kagami: -Whispers To Yuuta- You sure about that?

Yuuta: -Whispers Back- Nope.

Atobe: Nope, my parents met and fell in love, so I think they would want the same for me.

Gakuto: I would feel so sorry for that girl…

Shishido: Poor thing…dead before she had a life.

Atobe: Hey! What was that?! 100 LAPS.

Gakuto/Shishido: Stingy Grandma… -Run Laps-

Mizuki: I probably don't express is as much, but I really am proud of how well they do.

St. Rudolph: -Starry Eyes- Oh Mizuki!

Akazawa: Yeah, yeah, warm fuzzies all around –Rolls Eyes-

Kagami: I'm with you…

**Atobe Keigo/Mizuki Hajime**

_Captain Hyotei/Manage St. Rudolph_

* * *

**To:** Yuuta Fuji

-Why don't you spend any time with your brother? I know you go home on the occasional weekend. But, how do you think he feels with you avoiding him all the time?

**From:** TheMadHatter

Because, every time I'm seen with him all I hear it "Oh look it's Shusuke and his little brother" you have no idea how irritating that is! I know he doesn't like it, but it's not like I never see him.

I'm sure he understands.

**Yuuta Fuji**

_Lefty Killer_

* * *

**To:** Seiichi Yukimura

-Are you like Syusuke-kun a sadist, Seiichi-kun? No offence intended.  
-How do you feel about the way your team acts?  
-Do you feel like a parent to Akaya-kun?

**From:** TheMadHatter

Dear TheMadHatter,

None taken, to be honest I don't see myself as sadistic –Smile- Others might disagree I suppose. –Turns To Team-

Rikkai Dai: -Gulp- N-no Captain!

Yukimura: I thought so –Smile-

Niou: -Whispers- Never, ever make him mad

Marui: The consequences are dyer!

Yukimura: Like Marui and Niou are doing right now, they make me very, very angry sometimes –Still Smiling-

Sanada: -Gulps- May god be with you… -To Marui and Niou-

Yukimura: But for the most part, they are a pretty good team. A parent? To Akaya? No…That's Sanada's job silly! –Smiles At Them-

Sanada: Why me, why me?! –Mumbles-

Akaya: Sanada, why is everyone afraid of Yukimura-bouchou?

Rikkai Dai: Except Yukimura –Sigh- If only you knew…

**Seiichi Yukimura**

_Captain Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku_

* * *

**To:** Kevin Smith

-How do you feel now that Ryoma-kun and you are friends?  
-Do you like Japan or America better?  
-How did it go with Billy and Stephanie after the tournament?

**From:** TheMadHatter

Dear TheMadHatter,

-Laughs Good Naturedly- If you would even call us that. But I'm glad we get along, for the most part anyways… I would have to say that I prefer America but Japan is pretty awesome as well.

It went well enough I suppose, as well as it was suppose to. –Smiles-

See you.

**Kevin Smith**

_American Team_

* * *

**To:** Masaharu Niou & Hiroshi Yagyuu & Takashi Kawamura

Has anyone ever hinted that you have inherited severe split personality disorder? Have you thought about visiting a doctor about it?

**From:** brightandsunny

Dear brightandsunny,

Niou: It's possible…but I wasn't really paying attention. –Laughs- Doctor? Please…by the time I was done with 'em they'd be the ones who'd need to see a doctor. –Smirks Evilly-

Yagyuu: …I actually see that happening Niou. As for me, I've been told a few times. But I don't give it much mind, it would take to much time for be to go see a doctor when I could use that time to practice.

Kawamura: Heh! How'd ya know?

Seigaku: -.- …

Kawamura: I've seen one, but they said nothing was wrong.

Oishi: -Whisper- He didn't take his racket.

**Masaharu Niou**/**Hiroshi Yagyuu**/**Takashi Kawamura**

_The Trickster_/_The Gentleman_/_Seishun Academy_

* * *

**To:** Sakuno Ryuuzaki & Tomoka Osakada

1. How did you learn to cook so well already? I'm still in the process of scorching food and setting the kitchen on fire. LoL!

**From:** brightandsunny

Dear brightandsunny,

Sakuno: Well, for me I normally cook at home because grandma's almost always home late.

Tomoka: It's the same for me, with my younger brothers and all. And because I have to baby-sit, the little brats are always hungry and expect me to cook …grr

Sakuno: -Sweat Drops- Tomoka…

Tomoka: -Ranting About Siblings-

Sakuno: Well anyways, cooking is much like everything else. Even tennis, just practice! –Smile-

**Sakuno Ryuuzaki**/**Tomoka Osakada**

_First Year, Seishun Academy_/_Head of Ryoma Fanclub!_

* * *

**To:** Eiji Kikumaru

You love to brush your teeth right? What's your favorite kind? Do you like the minty kind even though it burns? Do you like to floss and mouthwash too?

**From:** mendibends

Dear mendibends,

Nya, yup! I love brushing me teeth. –Chuckles- I have lots and lots of favorites like: White Chocolate, Bubblegum, and Cinnamon. I like the minty kind as well, but it can be annoying sometimes…I love flossing but not mouth-wash yuck! some types are okay…but most of the time it's, well not! Nya. But over all I like brushing my teeth the most.

**Eiji Kikumaru**

_Acrobatic Specialist_

* * *

**To:** Seiichi Yukimura & Shusuke Fuji

Have the two of you ever try to compete with each other to see who is the most sadistic person?

**From:** Ran

Dear Ran,

Yukimura: No we haven't, but now that you mention it. –Smiles-

Fuji: That might be an interesting idea. –Smile-

Together: It's definitely me. Looks At Eachother

Kagami: Hmm…

**Seiichi Yukimura**/**Shusuke Fuji**

_Captain Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku/Tensai Seishun Academy_

* * *

**To:** Gakuto Mukahi

Why do you still insist that you are the best acrobatic player although Kikumaru Eiji is the best acrobatic player?

**From:** Ran

Dear Ran,

Because I am the best acrobatic player! Eiji Kikumaru will pay for this, I am the best, -Rambles On-

Shishido: …Yuushi, he's going nuts again.

Yuushi: I can't be bothered to do anything…

Kagami: Leave it to Atobe…

Atobe: What has Ore-sama done to deserve this?

Kagami: …Yuushi

Yuushi: Counting down from 167…

_**One hour later…**_

Shishido: He won't admit he's beat.

**Gakuto Mukahi**

_Best Acrobatic Tennis Player In The World_

* * *

**To:** Ryoma Echizen

Between Tennis, Karupin and Ponta, what would you choose?

**From:** Ran

Dear Ran,

Damn…that's hard. Ponta no tennis…ughh…Karupin. I would miss tennis…and Ponta, but my cat's more important.

**Ryoma Echizen**

_Tennis Prodigy_

* * *

**To:** Atobe Keigo

Do you like orchestral music? What kind of orchestral music and why?

**From:** Ran

Dear Ran,

Yes, listening to orchestral music happens to be one of Ore-sama's favorite pastimes. I enjoy listening to string instruments the most, such as the violin or harp. My mother use to be an avid fan of symphonies and she would take me to watch them.

The gracefulness of a violinist was what caught my eye the first second. Unfortunately, I never took the time to learn that particular instrument, as my father preferred I take after him and learn the piano.

**Atobe Keigo**

_Captain Hyotei Academy Tennis Team_

* * *

**A/N:** Well that was long! It took up nine pages on Word. But that's mostly all the spaces. Well, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
